choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PurplePassion20/Recommendation of Diamond Choices
Literally every chapter has diamond choices. They are often presented as favourable outcomes, compared to non-diamond choices and can range from 10 diamonds to 30 (with a couple of notable exceptions). However, some diamond choices aren't always worth it, even if you have them to spare. So I have come up with a system that explains which diamond choices are important and why. This is just a personal opinion, you might not agree, it depends on what you usually like to spend your diamonds on, or if you like/dislike a particular character more. Each diamond choice will be given a number, based on a number of factors. These include relevance to the plot, ability to boost your score and/or relationships with other characters, length of the scene that the choice unlocks, number of diamonds required, etc. The numbers are as follows: 5: Critical. These diamond choices are extremely important to both the plot and your capacity to unlock certain endings. Sometimes, buying these diamond choices can drastically change the outcome of the book, regardless of previous choices. 4: Important. These diamond choices often unlock lengthy bonus scenes, including sex scenes, and/or usually contain details about the characters or setting that give the story more depth. They may also unlock items that are useful and/or boost scores (i.e. Nerve Score, Heist Score and Legend Score). 3: Helpful, but not necessary. These diamond choices can sometimes allow you to bypass other choices or prevent you from making wrong choices. While helpful, they are not necessary if you make the right choices anyway. Their usefulness may also be dependent on other choices you have made. For example, buying a 25 diamond outfit that boosts your relationship with other characters is more necessary than buying a 25 diamond outfit that prevents you from dying even if you make the wrong choice. Especially since there is no penalty besides restarting from a checkpoint, and you may already know the correct choices for next time. 2: Optional, but superfluous. These diamond choices are often cosmetic or "extra". They may be outfits that alter dialogue, flashbacks that provide a bit more information, or items with more fancy designs. If the player is invested in the story enough, then they may want to buy these choices. Otherwise, they may want to skip these diamond choices. 1: Not recommended. These diamond choices can be freely skipped without missing anything worthwhile (or sometimes, anything at all). Alternatively, these choices may be designed specifically to benefit a character you have absolutely no interest in. People tend not to spend diamonds on these choices even if they are invested in the story and they have the diamonds to spare. 0: Detrimental. These choices are very rare, but are actually a worse option than the free choices given. These aren't just for outfits that look less appealing than the outfit given for free, or for characters who end up being a one-scene-wonder. They probably shouldn't even be diamond choices, because they do more harm than good. A list of books which I will apply this system to (and the links to each one) can be found here: https://choices-stories-you-play.fandom.com/wiki/User:PurplePassion20/Diamond_Choices Category:Blog posts